Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar, commonly called Olimar, is the main character of the Pikmin series. He was the one who discovered the Planet of the Pikmin. He works at Hocotate Freight and owns and captains his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, in the first Pikmin game. He has a family (wife, son and daughter) on Hocotate. According to the notes on the Worthless Statue and the Priceless Statue, Olimar has a father who may seem useless to him and a mother who is deceased. In-game, Olimar's dialogue of notes to himself are in Pikmin 1 only; in the second game, they are replaced by the Ship's. Biography An unexpected adventure Captain Olimar was going to take a vacation away from Hocotate and relax from work for a few days. As he was flying his personal ship, the S.S. Dolphin, to his destination, a meteor was heading towards him. Having little notice, Olimar's ship collided with the meteor, causing the Dolphin to fall and start to burn as it was crashing down to an unknown planet. This planet was infested with giant plants and poisonous oxygen. Olimar was knocked out as the ship crashed on the ground, and he was thrown out of his unusable spacecraft. From shipwrecked to shipshape Fortunately for Olimar, he was able to wake up from his crash, but he became hopeless, as his ship was stuck in the ground. While he was exploring an area he called the Impact Site, he met creatures called Pikmin at an unoccupied Onion. The Red Pikmin were able to reproduce more Pikmin, so Olimar was able to find some useful helpers on the planet. As the Pikmin could perform many talented deeds on this world, he was able to find the Dolphin's Main Engine resting in front of his eyes. The Pikmin helped him find it and bring it back to his ship, letting the Dolphin at least lift off. As he was looking for more parts, he discovered more Pikmin, including Yellow Pikmin and Blue Pikmin in two different areas. The wildlife he encountered intrigued him; they were nothing like he had ever seen. The creatures were no match for the Pikmin he commanded, for the Pikmin defeated them and took their bodies to their Onions, in order to produce more Pikmin. Luckily for Olimar, he was able to find all 30 on the planet and restore his ship's damage. Before he left, he took a bottle cap from the planet and took notes on the wildlife. Olimar's possible failure Should Olimar fail to get all mandatory parts by day 30, he will suffer a poisoning from the oxygen. He will try to fly off, but his ship will crash. His Pikmin will then bring his body to an Onion, which now turns him into a seed that grows to have Olimar's head, along with a stem and leaf. This is, of course, not canonical with the real storyline. Return to Hocotate After Olimar's success at the Pikmin planet, he was able to blast off the planet to return to Hocotate, see his family and return to his normal life. Deciding to land at Hocotate Freight, he met up with the President of Hocotate Freight and a new employee named Louie. After landing his ship, he learned that the company was in debt, having to pay 10,100 Pokos for the loss of a golden Pikpik carrot shipment (which was actually caused, not by "Space Bunnies" as Louie claimed, but Louie himself). Learning that the Dolphin was sold to pay the debt, Olimar was so shocked he dropped a souvenir for his son. As the bottle cap rolled past Louie, an old ship commonly called the Ship was able to use its Research Pod to suck up the rusty bottle cap. The Pod analyzed the piece of salvage to be worth 100 Pokos, which lowered the debt to 10,000 Pokos. The President commanded Olimar and Louie to return to the Pikmin Planet and collect more treasure. sprout.]] Paying off Hocotate Freight's debt As Olimar and Louie were heading to the Valley of Repose, Louie fell out of the cockpit and Olimar had to search for him. Luckily for Olimar, he found Red Pikmin fighting a Dwarf Red Bulborb. He was able to unite with Louie by using the loyal Reds. They were also able to find a treasure called the Courage Reactor and start their adventure. As they were able to make movements in Awakening Wood and Perplexing Pool, the debt lowered to a small amount. In the end, Olimar and Louie were able to pay the debt. Olimar blasted off the planet, but noticed that he left Louie behind, but at too late a time to go back and rescue Louie immediately. The search for Louie After meeting the President once again to present him with all the treasures he and Louie found, the debt was paid. The President also said that he would join Olimar to search for Louie. The two went to the Wistful Wild to start their search and find more treasure, to make their company wealthier than ever before. They both were able to find Louie in Wistful Wild, in the Dream Den, on top of a gigantic Titan Dweevil. Olimar and the President were able to rescue Louie, although there are hints that Louie was, in reality, controlling the Dweevil. Traits and abilities *Olimar is able to control Pikmin, using his whistle as a means of command. The Pikmin see him as a leader and a hero. *He can pluck or pull out Pikmin sprouts when he stands next to them (or by whistling after obtaining the Pluckaphone). *Olimar can launch a punch attack to weaken enemies. *Olimar has an interest in science, taking notes and commenting on every treasure and enemy he discovered. *He has three short brown hairs and wears a beige spacesuit, decorated with red lines and red gloves. *He loves his family, but they often ask a lot of him when it comes to financial matters. This is one of the reasons he enjoys time to himself. *It is referred to that Olimar has had conflicts with space pirates. Behind the scenes *Olimar's name is derived from Mario, as "Louie" is from Luigi. In Japanese, Olimar (オリマ orima) is an anagram of Mario (マリオ mario). *Olimar was supposed to make a cameo appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. The captain was to come in and taste the player's coffee. However, this never occurred, as the scene was canceled. He was also planned to call Mario "Marlio" (an anagram of "Olimar") and somehow mistake Luigi for a beast. *In Super Smash Bros. Melee, you can get trophies of Pikmin and Olimar if you have Pikmin saved on your memory card. *In Yoshi's Island DS, a baby similar in appearance to Olimar is present in a few scenes. *Although not seen, the player can get a message from Olimar in the Wii game Animal Crossing: City Folk, which reads: "I found this odd little hat on my travels. It looks just like one of those cute little creatures I've met in outer space! Have fun wearing it! - From Captain Olimar.". When the player finshes reading the letter, they get an item called the "Red Pikmin Hat", which looks like a Red Pikmin's stem with a leaf. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Olimar is a playable character in the Wii title Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He commands his Pikmin in battle, and is almost entirely dependent on them. Olimar is able to pluck new Pikmin from the ground at any time, and he can have up to six with him at once. The Pikmin, as in the original series, are fragile and can be defeated easily, but each of the five colors have special unique properties (for example, the Red Pikmin are stronger than average and have fire-based attacks, as well as resistance to flame). Olimar’s Final Smash is called End of Day, during which he leaves the arena via his spaceship as night falls. The players left behind are attacked by feeding Bulborbs, and can be further damaged when Olimar’s ship returns and explodes on impact. Although Olimar's Pikmin are left behind too, they go unharmed. Trophy Info A veteran spacefarer in the employ of Hocotate Freight. After crash-landing on an enigmatic planet, Olimar met the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. He enlisted their aid to find his spaceship parts and help him escape. Once home, he found his employer on the verge of bankruptcy. He was sent back to the Pikmin world with his partner, Louie, to repay the company debt. *[http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/pikmin.html official page on Smash Bros. DOJO!!]. See also *Olimar's Notes *Olimar's Journal *Olimar's family